


Competition

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [58]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, tony is a sore loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Tony is a sore loser.





	Competition

"I'll kick your ass!", you yelled, leaning forward on your knees, controller gripped tightly as you mashed the buttons. "I'll kick yours!", Tony yelled right back, mimicking your posture. Your Pikachu against his Kirby. It was a nerve wracking battle, and the both of your were tied most of the time. 

"Yes!", you cheered, throwing up your arms. "No!", Tony screamed in reply. "Oh yes! I won!" Tony pouted, glaring at you. "I want a rematch!" You smirked. "Oh, you're on."

You won again. And again. And again. Tony seemed to grow quite frustrated. "You clearly cheated!" - "I did not cheat. It was just raw skill" You were feeling pretty smug right there and then. You turned the console off, placing your controller beside yourself. Before you could get up though, Tony managed to sprawl out across your lap. "I want a rematch! All or nothing!" 

You sighed. "We did all or nothing two times now. I think you have less than nothing" He outed, whining again, and locked his arms around your waist. "Tony-" - "C'mon (YN), don't be a bore!" You tried to shake him off. "Let me go!", you demanded. He whined, squeezing you even tighter. You grumbled, trying to ignore Tonys constant whining. Well, that much to friendly competition.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
